


les rêves des amoureux

by ErinHoltzmann



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinHoltzmann/pseuds/ErinHoltzmann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the duration of a dismal second course, Shezza was sure that he had chased away the waiter. He was busy waiting on his table and Shezza had a waitress of his own. But then, when his dessert arrived, someone leaned down to him and whispered in his ear, “I’ve been checking you out.”<br/>Shezza’s heart began to pound faster. Now that he had heard the waiter’s voice so close, he could finally identify the strange accent as French. Deciding to play it cool, Shezza replied, “Like what you see?” and swallowed hard, waiting for a reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	les rêves des amoureux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rravenclaw/gifts).



He knew he must keep very still while he waited. The risk of being spotted was simply too great. Not that he would mind a bit of excitement, but tonight was about earning money and not about the thrill of running from the police. He had done this multiple times before, too many to count them. Word on the street was that he was the best in the business; if people wanted advice on breaking and entering, they came to him. Most of them made the fatal mistake of going straight for the prize, which cost them their freedom. But he knew that without careful observation and without meticulous planning, it was nearly impossible to break into anything, let alone the house of a rich man.

Shezza shifted so his back rested comfortably against the stone wall behind him. It hadn’t been a successful night; so far, he hadn’t spotted a single person worth robbing. And Shezza could always spot them: years of training had taught him what he had to look for to determine whether he should spend his time on observing a potential victim further. He never made a move without at least two weeks of investigating and gathering information on his prey. Or his clients, as he liked to call them. After all, through his help, they learned about weak spots in their security systems and were able to make sure another break-in couldn’t happen. Shezza saved them a lot of money, if you looked at it that way.

The streets were almost empty so late at night. The only people outside were people returning home from their late shifts or people already on their way to work. No one who was worth robbing, anyway. But just when Shezza had decided to call it a night, he spotted someone. A tall, lean man came striding alone the street, looking as if he owned it. Years of experience had taught Shezza that only people with a vast fortune had such a spring to their step; after all, they didn’t need to worry about a thing.

The man was dressed in a long, expensive looking coat and was wearing a tailcoat. He was probably a bank manager, on his way home from an office party. It took Shezza less than five seconds to decide if the man was worth following or not. Considering that this man probably was his best shot tonight, Shezza slowly drew himself up to his full height, stretched himself, and crossed the street, walking along the opposite side of the road.

He wasn’t disappointed. The man stopped in front of a nice townhouse, fumbled with his keys for a couple of seconds, and then went inside. Shezza caught a brief glimpse of the inside when the man turned on the light in the entrance hall. What he saw only encouraged him in his endeavour to break into the man’s home.

 

The next morning saw Shezza return to the house bright and early. It was a Saturday, but he nevertheless wanted to use this day to expand on the brief impression he had gotten yesterday. He wasn’t surprised to find, given his late return, that he had to wait for several hours for a sign of the man. He apparently was in a position which was high enough to allow him to sleep in on a Saturday morning. When he finally reappeared in the entrance, he was wearing a track suit. Shezza deduced that he must be on his way to a nearby park and decided not to follow him. Instead, he used the time to sneak around the house and peer in through the windows, further expanding the portfolio he had compiled in his head.

When the man returned, Shezza had sat down on a bench opposite the house and pretended to be looking at his phone. In fact, he was staring at the man, cataloguing every facet of his appearance, so he would be able to recognise him anywhere he went. The man was about the same size as Shezza, had dark hair, and gave off the air of someone who was used to ordering people around. Shezza knew he would have tremendous fun robbing him and teaching him a lesson.

 

On Sunday, Shezza was busy in another part of town. He didn’t mind missing out on another day of lurking around in front of the house. It would get suspicious anyway. But he made sure he was there on Monday morning to find out where the man worked and how long he stayed. This was the most boring part of his occupation: following his clients to work and back every day. He couldn’t deviate from his two-week plan, in case there was an abnormality in his clients’ behaviour, but ten days of observing the same behaviour could be tedious.

Luckily, the man made it interesting. When Shezza returned to his home on Monday morning, he had to learn that Monday apparently was the man’s day off. Shezza envied him for a job which allowed him to stay at home for three days in a row. It became interesting, however, late in the afternoon, when the man left for another party, again dressed in a tailcoat. Shezza followed him, naturally.

They didn’t go far. After a 15-minute brisk walk, the man entered _The Landmark_ , a posh restaurant. Shezza rolled his eyes at the man’s habits; he had gone to a party on Friday, and three days later was attending another one. Satisfied with his day’s work, Shezza made a plan to come back in the morning.

 

On Tuesday, the man stayed inside his house again until the late afternoon. Shezza’s hopes sank when he concluded that the man must be working from home. He couldn’t think of another reason why he only left around four, again dressed in a tailcoat. He probably was a famous writer. At least, his party life was reliable. Even though Shezza hated breaking in in the evening because more people were at home and could spot him through their curtains, this seemed the only possible way to get what he wanted.

Nevertheless, Shezza followed the man again, only to learn that he went into the same restaurant as the day before. Intrigued by what drew the man back to this place every day, Shezza peered in through one of the windows. He scanned the whole restaurant, but was unable to locate the man anywhere. Coming to the conclusion that he must be in a private room, Shezza came up with a plan how to follow him inside the restaurant, should the man decide to come here as well tomorrow.

 

Reliable as clockwork, the man was back at _The Landmark_ on Wednesday. Shezza had washed and shaved and was wearing the nicest clothes he owned. Looking like this, he hoped he would be allowed to enter the restaurant. He knew he wasn’t able to afford anything on the menu, but he only needed a couple of minutes to observe where the man was going and then he would leave again.

The receptionist was less than welcoming. She told him in a supercilious voice that he would have to wait for a table. Shezza didn’t mind at all. This was he was able to observe the ongoings in the restaurant without coming into the inconvenient situation of having to order something.

As far as Shezza could tell, the man wasn’t sitting at any of the tables in the main room. Maybe he really had a private chamber and came here every evening for dinner because he didn’t want to cook. But then Shezza spotted him and what he saw made him lose trust in his abilities as a burglar.

The man looked slightly different than he did outside of the restaurant. He had added horn-rimmed glasses to his outfit and had drawn on a thin moustache. His movements were much faster and smoother than they were in his normal life. But what made Shezza gasp in surprise was the fact that the man was waiting tables. Shezza had been so sure that he was a rich man and finding out he was merely a waiter was a huge blow to Shezza’s self-confidence.

The man – or rather the waiter, as Shezza should refer to him from now on – was attending to a couple nearby. He was taking their orders, leaning in whenever they pointed something out on the menu. Shezza was still angry with himself for his gross miscalculation, so he almost didn’t believe his eyes when he saw the waiter leaning down to the woman to whisper something in her ear and making her blush. Then he walked around the table to where the man was sitting and whispered in a strange accent, “Did you enjoy yourself last night?”

The man smiled and nodded and when the waiter walked away, the man winked at him. Shezza was so confused by what he had just seen, he almost didn’t notice the receptionist who was trying to tell him they didn’t have a spare table and he had to leave _The Landmark_. Before he made his way back home, he glanced in through the windows one more time, only to see the waiter lead a woman away from her table to the back of the restaurant.

 

It was an understatement to say that Shezza was intrigued. He was determined to find out what the waiter had done with the couple that they had enjoyed and why he had led the woman to the back of the restaurant. He wasn’t sure what had intrigued him so much – the fake moustache, the glasses, the fact that he could afford to live in a huge townhouse, the answer to the question where he had led this woman – but he was determined to find out what was going on at the restaurant. But it was obvious that people like him weren’t welcome at _The Landmark_ , so he needed to sneak in another way if he wanted to observe the waiter further. This was the reason why he decided to break into the establishment.

Thanks to the waiter’s routine, he had learned that the restaurant was closed until the late afternoon every day, enough time for him to break in and find a suitable hiding place for where he could observe the waiter. Normally, he would plan such an elaborate coup for longer than a couple of days, but he had told himself that the risks weren’t as great as usual because he didn’t intend on stealing anything.

On Friday morning, a cold and rainy day, the best condition for his endeavour because not many people were around, he used all his skills to open a window which led to the cellar of the restaurant. From then on, it was easy to get into the main hall and find a hiding place. Originally, Shezza had planned to hide in a ventilation shaft but upon arriving at the restaurant, he realised that he hadn’t brought the right equipment to open one. There was, however, a small niche underneath a grand staircase which led down from the main entrance. It wasn’t the best of hiding places, but it would be enough, especially as soon as the restaurant filled with customers.

At around five in the afternoon, the first guests began to trickle in. Shezza felt stiff from the long wait and he would’ve enjoyed nothing more than to get up and stretch his legs. But he also desperately wanted to find out more about the waiter. And sure enough, he spotted him for the first time around half an hour after the restaurant had opened, making his way toward a small table where two men were sitting.

Shezza shifted around in his hiding place, so he could keep an eye on the waiter. But his expectations were disappointed when the waiter only brought two menus to the table and left. When he returned with drinks, however, he leaned down to the man who was sitting with his back to Shezza’s hiding place, and whispered something in his ear. Shezza could see the muscles underneath the man’s shirt clench, but other than that he made no movement whatsoever.

This was the only indication that something was out of the ordinary for a long time. Only when the waiter brought them dessert did something happen. While setting down a plate in front of both men, the waiter knocked over a glass of red wine drenching the shirt of the man he had talked to earlier. The waiter made a big show out of it, loudly assuring the man how sorry he was while pressing a napkin to the man’s chest. Shezza heard the waiter offering the man to accompany him to the bathroom to help him clean up. The man agreed and they made their way over to where Shezza was hiding. The entrance to the toilers was under the staircase, so close to Shezza that he could smell the spilled red wine.

As soon as both men had vanished behind the door, Shezza made sure that no one was looking into the direction of his hiding place, before he jumped up and pushed open the door to the toilets. In front of the men’s bathroom was an ‘out of order’-sign. Shezza approached the door quietly and tried to open it with care, but it was locked. He didn’t know whether to be disappointed or thankful when he heard sounds inside. Pressing his ear to the thin piece of wood separating him from the bathroom, he listened. He could hear someone whisper something in a deep voice, followed by sighs and moans.

Shezza had heard enough. He now knew exactly what the waiter did with the people he led away. This should have put an end to Shezza’s curiosity, but instead it was fuelled all the more. Now he was determined to return to the restaurant as a customer and be taken away by the waiter.

 

Shezza had to wait for three days to return to _The Landmark_. First of all, he needed better clothing than the one he had worn last time in order to get into the restaurant. It took him a day to acquire a nice suit. Next, he needed to make reservations, so they couldn’t turn him away as easily as before. His charm almost wasn’t enough to get a table for an already fully booked Tuesday. The rest of the weekend he spent trying to get himself into a presentable state. On the night from Sunday to Monday, he washed his hair in the lake in Hyde Park, and on Monday morning, he nicked a pair of nail clippers to shorten his nails.

On Tuesday afternoon, he put on his suit and made his way to _The Landmark_. He arrived twenty minutes too early and used to the time he had to glance in through the windows, trying to spot the waiter. When there still was no sign of him after five minutes of observation, Shezza began to worry that he had picked the waiter’s day off. He nevertheless entered the restaurant, still hoping to not have come in vain, and waited for his table to be ready at the bar.

After a couple of minutes, a woman led him to a table at the back of the restaurant, but conveniently near the bathroom. Shezza still hadn’t spotted the waiter, and it appeared that he was stuck with the woman. She brought him a menu and took his order.

When the woman sat down the first course in front of him, Shezza finally spotted the waiter. He was attending a company of five people at the other end of the hall. Glad to have finally found him, Shezza tried to come up with a plan to get the waiter to notice him. From his observations, it had become clear that the waiter was picking his sex partners, not the other way around, but Shezza still wanted to do something to let the waiter know he was interested.

Shezza had been staring at the waiter, deep in thought, for a couple of minutes, when the waiter looked at him and their eyes locked. Unsure whether he should wink or wave or do something else entirely, Shezza froze in his seat. This made the waiter turn and walk away toward the kitchen.

For the duration of a dismal second course, Shezza was sure that he had chased away the waiter. He was busy waiting on his table and Shezza had a waitress of his own. But then, when his dessert arrived, someone leaned down to him and whispered in his ear, “I’ve been checking you out.”

Shezza’s heart began to pound faster. Now that he had heard the waiter’s voice so close, he could finally identify the strange accent as French. Deciding to play it cool, Shezza replied, “Like what you see?” and swallowed hard, waiting for a reply.

The waiter didn’t reply and walked away instead, toward the woman who had waited upon Shezza the entire evening. He leaned down to her, pointed at Shezza, and whispered something in her ear. She shrugged and shook her head in reply. The waiter nodded as if he had just understood something and glared at Shezza.

Shezza took a bite from his cake, not looking away from the waiter. The waiter also didn’t break eye contact. Shezza took another bite and washed it down with a sip of the coffee he had ordered. The waiter straightened his back and walked back toward Shezza’s table.

“I need you to follow me, sir,” he told Shezza sternly.

“Why?” Shezza asked in a challenging voice, his heartbeat elevating.

“I have reason to believe you don’t have enough money to pay for your meal,” the waiter answered. “I need you to leave right now without causing a scene.”

Shezza was taken aback. He had thought that the waiter would now make up some excuse to get Shezza to come to the bathroom with him, but now it seemed that he was about to be thrown out of _The Landmark_. He decided to follow the waiter’s orders as not to make it too uncomfortable for everyone involved. When he wanted to make his way past the waiter toward the exit, the waiter grabbed his arm and stirred him around.

“No, this way,” he whispered, pointing at the door to the bathroom.

Shezza relaxed immediately and did as he was told. He walked in front of the waiter into the bathroom where he had heard the waiter and the other man just three days before. The waiter held open the door for Shezza and then grabbed the ‘out of order’-sign, placing it outside, and locking the door.

“You can’t just come to a restaurant and not pay for your meal,” the waiter told him, in the same stern voice as before.

“What makes you think I won’t pay for my meal?” Shezza asked him.

“I can read people,” the waiter answered.

“Well, so can I.”

“Is that a challenge?” The waiter cocked an eyebrow.

“Only if you want it to be,” was Shezza’s ambiguous answer.

“Strip,” the waiter ordered.

Shezza was only too glad to obey.

“I know that you don’t have any money,” the waiter started, keeping his eyes fixed on Shezza who had shed his jacket quickly and was now slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “Your clothes don’t fit, which leads me to believe that you have either borrowed or stolen them, and you haven’t had a shave in days.”

“Wrong,” Shezza interrupted him. “I actually shaved two days ago.”

“I haven’t given you permission to speak,” the waiter snapped.

Shezza pressed his lips together tightly and let his shirt fall to the floor.

“I have also seen you here before on three separate occasions,” the waiter continued once he was convinced that Shezza would not talk again. “Twice you were dressed in a baggy tracksuit and once in a jeans and shirt.”

Shezza, who had knelt down to undo his shoelaces, looked up in surprise.

“Yes, I know that you were hiding underneath the stairs for several hours, watching me,” the waiter confirmed with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I also know that you tried to follow me to the bathroom.”

With these words, the waiter closed in on Shezza, mustering his bared chest. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Shezza’s trousers, pulling him closer, before slowly opening the button and undoing the zip.

“Of course, I can’t let you just leave without paying for your meal,” the waiter whispered into Shezza’s ear in a low voice.

The waiter’s hand suddenly was very close to Shezza’s cock, making Shezza inhale sharply.

“Shh,” the waiter calmed him, his other hand caressing Shezza’s throat.

Shezza swallowed audibly. When he had decided he wanted to have sex with the waiter, he hadn’t anticipated this.

“You’re not naked enough,” the waiter reminded Shezza.

Shezza immediately pushed down his trousers and stepped out of them, surprising himself with how willing he was to follow the waiter’s every command.

“Good,” the waiter said, running his hands up and down Shezza’s chest. “Now turn around.”

Shezza did as he was told. The waiter moved even closer to him, his right hand pinching Shezza’s nipple, his left hand pulling Shezza’s hips toward him. Shezza was still trying to catch his breath from this sudden development when the waiter spoke again.

“I’m going to fuck you.”

Shezza shuddered at the thought.

“And you are not allowed to utter one sound.”

Shezza groaned with want and frustration.

“I said, not one sound,” the waiter repeated.

He gripped Shezza’s hair and pulled, so that Shezza’s whole throat was exposed and bit down forcefully on the spot where his neck met his back. Shezza’s knees grew weak at the sensation this bite was sending through his body down to his cock.

“Better,” the waiter said, pleased when Shezza remained silent.

He continued to bite Shezza’s neck, sucking on the skin, and letting his tongue run over the marks he left, all the while keeping one hand in Shezza’s hair and the other on his hip. When he was satisfied with his work, he ordered Shezza to turn around again.

“Undress me,” the waiter ordered, licking his lips.

Shezza complied, trying to keep his hands steady while the waiter was massaging one of Shezza’s nipples. When he reached for the back of the neck to undo the waiter’s fly first, his hand was stopped.

“No,” the waiter told him, “just the trousers.”

Shezza moved his hands to where they were wanted. He couldn’t resist giving the waiter's half-hard cock a quick stroke. In the blink of an eye, the waiter’s hands were in his hair, pulling painfully.

“I didn’t give you permission to touch me,” the waiter hissed.

If Shezza had been allowed to make a sound, he would have moaned. The waiter pulled down Shezza’s pants in one smooth movement and Shezza stepped out of them without having to be ordered to.

“Good,” the waiter hummed.

He ran his tongue along Shezza’s bottom lip in a gentle movement, before kissing him quickly and drawing back to watch his face. Shezza patiently waited for him to do this again, but the waiter had other plans.

“I want you to walk over there,” the waiter pointed toward the sink, “and put your hands on the edge, facing the mirror.”

Shezza did as he was told, observing the waiter in the mirror as he pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. When their eyes met in the mirror, Shezza lowered his gaze, waiting for whatever the waiter had in store for him.

Soon, he felt cold, wet fingers on his lower back, following an invisible line down to his butthole. Shezza drew in a breath when the tip of one finger breached him, which the waiter punished by digging his nails into Shezza’s back. Slowly, the waiter drew his finger back out, before pushing it in all the way. Shezza bit his lip in frustration, swallowing a moan. Then he felt the smooth material of the waiter’s suit pressing against his back, as he leaned down to whisper into Shezza’s ear again.

“You should consider this position every time you come to the restaurant,” he told Shezza. “And I might consider giving you a meal or two for free, if you know what I mean.” He ran his tongue along the shell of Shezza’s ear, increasing the pace of his finger.

Shezza gripped the edge of the sink tighter, glad for the support.

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” the waiter told him.

The more aroused he got, the lower his voice and the more distinct his French accent became. Shezza had never understood the appeal of French during sex, but now the accent alone was enough to drive him crazy. The waiter added a second finger, keeping up the fast pace. If Shezza had been allowed to talk, he would have asked for a hand around his cock, but this was not an option. When the waiter was pleased with the result of his work, he pulled Shezza back by his hair and forced him to kneel down in front of him.

“Put it on,” he ordered, handing him the condom.

Shezza did as he was told, careful not give the waiter any reason to snap at him again. The waiter observed every moment Shezza’s hands made and when he was content with the final result, he gave Shezza’s hair a tug. Since no new orders followed it, Shezza stood up only to be pushed against the cold bathroom wall. The waiter was kissing him, biting down on his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. Shezza was restraint by the waiter’s hands on his own. Unable to move, he tried his best to return the kisses.

The waiter left a trail of bites and kisses on his way to Shezza’s ear. “I want you to put your hands on the sink again,” he demanded. “And I want you to look at yourself in the mirror when you come.”

Shezza nodded enthusiastically, determined to obey every word. He observed the waiter, who was still fully clothed but looked pleasingly dishevelled, step behind him. His body tightened in anticipation, and when the waiter pushed into him, he gasped audibly, but not loud enough to be heard, since the waiter had groaned at the same time.

“I’ve observed you all night long,” the waiter told him, pulling out and pushing back in with such force that Shezza almost lost his balance. “I wanted to do nothing more than to pull you into the bathroom and have you suck me off before coming all over your face. You were challenging me, weren’t you, to make the first move? Moving your neck around, so I would see it. Running your hands through your hair, so I would be forced to think about what it would be like to grab it.”

Shezza hadn’t done any of these things deliberately, but in the head of the moment all he could do was nod enthusiastically and lowered his gaze, focussing on the sensation of the waiter’s cock moving in and out of him.

“You’ve wanted me from the moment you first saw me in my waiter costume,” the waiter went on. “Admit it.” He gripped Shezza’s hair again and yanked back his head. “I told you to look into the mirror.”

Shezza stared at himself, his hair a mess, his neck covered in bruises, overwhelmed by everything.

“I want you to come only when I tell you to,” the waiter informed him, bringing Shezza back from the edge.

It didn’t help that the waiter reached out to envelop Shezza’s cock, moving his hand up and down in time with his thrusts. Then Shezza felt the other hand around his throat, squeezing determinedly, keeping Shezza’s head up.

“Now,” he whispered, allowing Shezza finally to let go.

Shezza’s muscles constricting was enough to push the waiter over the edge as well, judging from the moans he was emitting. Since the waiter hadn’t specified where exactly he wanted Shezza to look, Shezza kept his eyes on the waiter’s face, who had his eyes closed, until both of them had come down enough to move again. The waiter pulled out of Shezza, threw away the condom and zipped up his trousers. Shezza needed more time to get dressed, especially considering that his knees were still wobbly.

Now the waiter was looking in the mirror, shaking his head disapprovingly. He ran one hand through his hair, regarding his moustache. “Look what you’ve done to my moustache,” he sighed. “I can’t go outside looking like this.”

Shezza, who was doing up his trousers, shrugged.

It took the waiter two minutes to draw his moustache back on and fix his bowtie. When he was pleased with his looks, he turned to Shezza, who was fully dressed by now.

“Don’t forget to clean up in here.” The waiter waved his hand at the stains of come on the sink and the floor. “I don’t want to hear any complaints from the cleaning staff.”

Shezza sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t get cheeky with me,” the waiter warned him, “or I might change my mind about wanting to repeat this.” He took Shezza by his collar and pulled him closer. “After all, there’s so much more I want to do to you.”


End file.
